Muggle In Hogwarts
by Rue5
Summary: Severus never told anyone about his muggle halfsister. Caught up in the war, she's now on the Death Eater's to kill list. As the new muggle studies teacher, will she be able to keep her hands to herself when she meets the Charms replacement? SSHG, FWOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The sad and painful truthI don't own the characters of Harry Potter. Also I'm not getting any money whatsoever by writing this.

A/N: This will be the first HP fic that I've ever posted. Please read and review. I know, I know, Muggles could never really get into Hogwarts, but for the sake of the store line, let's just pretend ne?

A storm was beginning to brew in the sky as Samara washed the last of her dinner dishes. Who would have thought, one person could make such a mess. Thirty minutes to make a meal for one equals an hour of clean up. Samara laughed a little as she shook the water off her hands. Turning off the kitchen light, she headed into the living room. Flopping on the couch, she reached for her newest novel. The love for reading had been a gift from her dad. Her dad, every time she thought of him it brought up mixed feelings. It had been nine years since his death. _Happy thought's Samara, happy thoughts! _She scolded herself. Samara left the thought of her father and returned to her novel. The storm outside broke, rain pelted her tiny house as thunder clapped loudly. Rolling onto her side she tossed the book back onto the coffee table and closed her eyes.

The frantic pounding on her door woke her up with a jolt. The clock on the mantel read midnight. The pounding continued as she walked to the foyer.

"Hold your bloody horse!" She shouted. Wrenching the door open might not have been her brightest idea. A dark, blooded figure toppled into the hallway. Samara started to scream.

"Samara," She stopped screaming at her name and looked at the figure. "Hurry close the door!" Samara helped move him further into the hall as she closed the door. With the door locked Samara rounded on her visitor.

"Severus! What happ" Thunder clapped again and her house shook. "Well that's new"

"No . . . no time to talk." He grabbed her by the shoulders, "Do you still have the floo powder I left you?"

"I, uh . . . " Her attention went to the door as it started to shake and crack. Severus shook her, drawing her back to him. "Yes, by the fire like you ordered." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the fireplace. Samara opened the wooden box that housed the powder. Severus snatched a handful and threw it in the cold fire place. Green flames erupted as the door splintered. Pulling Samara to him he jumped into the green fire shouting for the three broomsticks.

Samara clutched him as the dark space around her spun faster and faster. Then it stopped just as fast as it started. Both figures were tossed to the ground. Severus muttered a few words and waved his hand in front of the fire. Samara stood up slowly, leaning over Severus she glared at him.

"We need to get to Hogwarts." He coughed. With a lot of help from Samara they started the trek to the castle.

"You know I could be sitting at home reading." Samara grunted as she helped Severus walk up the hill, the castles shadow now looming over them. "Why were you at my place blooded anyway? I thought you were a teacher?"

"Are you going to keep talking?" He grunted a word with every step. His breathing was labored, sign of a broken rib or two. He could barely feel his legs, and the slash wound on his arm kept bleeding and all for nothing. The Order had been feed wrong information. He had walked into an ambush. Stupid of him!

"Oh, I forget you like silence. Always the strong brooding type." Samara stopped when Severus dug in his feet.

"The barrier . . . "Severus removed his arm from around Samara's neck and pushed on an invisible wall. "Hold on to me." He ordered. Samara quickly obeyed. Just as her arms wrapped around his chest the wall gave way and they dropped to the ground opposite the wall. Samara lay on the ground beside Severus.

"No more" she shook her head, "I can't go any further." Coughing she rolled into Severus and passed out exhausted.

Hermione ran from the infirmary toward the main door. Along her way she ran past Minerva and Albus. They were hurrying in the same direction. Both, Wizard and Witch, looking glad for the return, and grim for condition they might find him in.

"He's back!" Hermione shouted. "I felt the push on the wards. Hurry Albus!" With that Hermione sprinted across the grounds. She saw the lump just inside the walls. _Oh, Severus!_ Her heart ached. Why did he have to go? Why did he always give so much to the Order? When she got closer, she realized there was another body clinging to him. Once she reached them, it became more apparent that it was a woman. Who the hell was she? And why was she holding on to him like that? Didn't she know he was taken? No, no one did. They agreed to keep their relationship low key.

"My dear girl, aren't you going to move them to the hospital wing?" Albus asked as he drew close. Hermione spun to look at him.

"Huh? Oh right, right." She turned back to conjure two _Separate_ stretchers. Once they were on the stretchers she floated them back to the infirmary. Albus smiled at Minerva as Hermione walked away.

"He never told her." Minerva said in a disapproving tone. "Foolish boy!"

"Must have slipped his mind." She narrowed her eyes at him, lips thinned. "Let us hurry or we'll miss all the fun!" Albus held his hand out to his counterpart, smiling they walked back to the awaiting drama.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The sad and painful truthI don't own the characters of Harry Potter. Also I'm not getting any money whatsoever by writing this.

Hermione placed both Severus and the women on beds when her doors were opened. Looking up from her examination on the women she saw Remus stride into the infirmary in company with Albus and Minerva. Hermione smiled and turned to check Severus. Hermione could hear the conversation they were holding as they came to a stop at the end of their beds.

"Of course Albus, I'll be back as quickly as I can." Remus turned to Hermione. "Take care of him."

"I always do." Hermione smiled. Over the last year or so he and Severus had come to a rocky semi-normal acceptance of each other, friends was still a long way off. "Where are you off too?"

"To check her house." Remus tossed over his shoulder as he walked out. Hermione swallowed back a growl. He was at her house? Her jealous rants were cut short by a groan from the women patient. Hermione went to stand at the foot of her bed.

"Oh! She'll need a potion for the headache." Hermione jogged off to her store room, leaving the Headmaster and his deputy in her wake.

The first thing Samara noticed when she woke up was that she was now in a bed. The second thing to fly to the fore front of her thoughts was Severus. He wasn't beside her. Cracking her eye, she looked around the room. She was in a really big room, Severus was to her right, and two old people were at the foot of her bed. Whoa! Moving quickly, Samara lunged out of bed towards Severus.

"Careful now, we wouldn't want to hurt him now would we?" The old man smiled at her. Samara was frozen mid-lunge. "Now, I am Albus Dumbledore and this is Minerva. We are colleagues with Severus."

"Let her go Albus." Severus' voice rang out from the bed. He pushed her back just as Albus released her. Samara fell to the floor with a thud. Rubbing her rear she stood up and sat on the edge of her bed. Eyeing the old man coldly she turned to Severus.

"You alright?" He nodded as Hermione came out of the store room. She had the bottle of headache potion. She went straight to Severus, helping him sit up she gave him the bottle.

"Drink it while I patch you up." She command. Severus listened and followed her orders.

"I'm fine." Hermione pushed on his side causing him to wince in pain.

"Oh yeah, broken ribs are fine." She put her hands on her hips. "I can't believe they left that out of my training, 'How broken ribs are great' Rubbish!" The Doors behind Samara opened and a tall man, about Severus' age with sandy-blond hair entered. He smiled at her and Severus.

"Anything to report Remus?" Minerva questioned. Remus shook his head and frowned.

"Nothings left. The house was completely demolished. Worse, the dark mark hung over its remains."

"Whose house? What's a dark mark?" Samara asked looking from Severus to Albus. Remus cleared his throat at motioned for Albus to finish. Hermione listened on silently as she started to clean the slash on Snape's arm. The old wizard smiled sadly.

"My dear child, it is my best guess that Severus has not told you all of the happenings."

"Don't know. He doesn't talk much." Samara raised an eyebrow at him. Hermione tightened the bandage on Severus arm hard.

"Are you trying to stop the flow of blood or take my arm off?" Severus hissed at Hermione. She blinked and smiled sweetly after a brief 'oops'. Minerva eyed the act with a hidden smile. Albus was right. This indeed would be interesting.

"Your house was the one destroyed. You are now in danger. Those who went after Severus will undoubtedly be looking for you." Albus paused, "You can't go home, and as it turns out I am in need of a Muggle studies teacher. Welcome to Hogwarts."

"WHAT?" Samara snapped her head in Severus Direction. "You! Why me? Why?"

"Sir, she can't stay here and teach. She's a Muggle." Severus spoke to the Headmaster ignoring the death glare from Samara.

"Yeah, I'm Muggle! I can't teach!" She stood up and began pacing. "My house . . . what if I refused to stay here?"

"You'd be hunted and killed for aiding Severus." Remus answered. Samara rounded on Severus then.

"Great, here or death? Thanks! I'd still be at home, enjoying my night off."

"Oh shut up. My wand was snapped and I needed a quick exit." Severus snarled.

"Second choice was I? So no thought on what to do with my life after you barge in and rip me from my house."

"You should know about barging in on people's lives." Samara gasped.

"Wanker!"

"Now, now!" Albus interjected. "Is that anyway for family to fight?" Severus and Samara both looked away from each other. Samara was need less to say upset over the loss of her old life. Her house, her friends all gone in the flash of one night. Tears started to spill silently from her eyes. Quickly she wiped them away.

"Family?" Remus and Hermione asked simultaneously. Hermione looked between Severus and the woman. "How so?" She asked quietly. Both Samara and Severus ignored the inquiry.

"Amos" Samara addressed the old man. He chuckled and corrected her. "Albus, sorry 'bout that. If I stay here what of my old life? My job, money, clothes?" Samara was pacing again.

"I believe it would be better to continue this conversation tomorrow morning." Remus said taking in the haggard appearance of the girl. She stopped her pacing, ran her hands over her face and through her hair.

"I believe that is a wise choice." Albus agreed. "Samara if you follow me, I'll show you to a room," a command more than a request

Samara gave a bitter bark of laughter. "Figures you'd know my name too." She followed Albus without a second glance at Severus. The old man walked her through so many corridors she felt that somewhere along the way she lost her sense of direction. It'd be a hell of a task to find her way back in the morning. Finally he stopped opening a door he stepped in motioning for Samara to follow.

"Sleep well Ms Smith. I will send someone for you tomorrow morning."

"Oh good. I couldn't navigate those halls if you gave me a map." She gave a half smile and looked around the room. It was simply furnished, a four-poster bed, a dresser and desk. With a kind word of goodnight Albus left her. Samara sat on the edge of the bed. Her life was a mess. Lying back, she threw her arms over her head. She could stay here and teach, but she'd have to give up her old life, or she could go back home to her awaiting death. Teaching didn't sound so bad anymore. Samara kicked off her shoes and curled up on the bed. Tomorrow was a new day, a new life, maybe even for the better.

The morning came all too early for Samara. She had been lying in bed awake long before the knock on her door. Silently she rolled off the bed and padded barefoot to the door. Opening it she motioned for her visitor to come in. Samara was rumpled; her strawberry blonde hair was sticking in every direction. Her clothes looked as if they had seen better days.

"I brought you some clothes. These were all the house-elves could find in your size." Hermione pushed a pile of neatly folded laundry at Samara.

"Thank you." Samara walked over to the bed and shook out the items. A purple long sleeved shirt with a black raven on it, and a pair of jean shorts. "You said house-elves?"

"Oh right! I forgot you're Muggle. House-elves are elves that take care of chores and such." Hermione really looked at Samara for the first time since meeting her. She was very lovely, strawberry blonde hair, very light brown eyes, full lips, and beautifully tanned skin. How in the world was she related to Severus? He was pale skinned, dark haired with hawkish features. Samara was the complete opposite of him.

"What?" Samara finally asked Hermione. Hermione blinked and left her inspection.

"Last night, Albus said you were related to Severus. How?"

"I need to change." Samara walked into the tiny bathroom. Using the bottles of shampoo and body wash already left in the tub, she showered quickly. When Samara exited the bathroom fully dressed Hermione was still waiting.

"Why won't you answer the question?" Hermione demanded. Samara looked at the witch in front of her. Hermione was petite with curly brown hair and eyes.

"He never told you?" Samara asked silently. Her eyes lowered and sad.

"Tell me what? Oh no!" Hermione covered her mouth in horror. "You're married."

"No!" Samara gagged and shuddered violently. Hermione lowered her hand waiting patiently for an answer. "I don't want to have to tell it more than once so can we go to the meeting?"

Hermione nodded and led the way. Glad as she was to find out they weren't married, it still bothered her how sad Samara had looked when found out she wasn't known. What was this girl's history with Severus? Hermione walked toward the Great Hall with Samara following close behind. Her slippers scuffing the stone floor.

"Sorry I couldn't find you shoes." Hermione said motioning to Samara's at one time pink house shoes. Her midnight stroll to the castle had dirtied them.

"It's okay." Samara muttered as they walked into the giant room. Four huge tables hung on a far wall and a small circular table sat at the back. The old man along with Severus, Remus and Minerva were already seated.

"Good morning! I hope your night was well?" Albus inquired as the two girls drew near. Remus stood up and pulled out a chair for Samara. She smiled and took the seat between him and Albus.

"Thank you." She turned to Albus, "My night was interesting." Samara began to butter herself some toast. "I've thought a lot about your offer. I will stay and teach."

"Wonderful!" Albus smiled. "Am I correct in assuming there was a condition?" Samara found herself smiling at the astute wizard.

"Yes," she nodded. "I make lotions and shampoos for a living, an apothecary. I'd still very much like to continue with that."

"I think we can spare some space for a lab." He looked solemnly at her. "You do know that to the muggles you will be dead. This way your appearance here won't alert anyone we wouldn't like."

"Oh." Samara looked down at her hands. Dead to everyone? Well not everyone, the people here would know her. Not trusting her voice she nodded and began eating again. After sometime that question she had been avoiding popped up again. Looking at Severus she answered loud enough so everyone could hear.

"He's my brother." That opened way for many other questions. Severus began to vigorously eat his food. Samara held up her hand to stop the flow of inquires. Casting a glance at her brother it was obvious that he was not going to help her.

"We share the same dad." Was all that Samara offered up. "Thank you for breakfast, I think I'll take a walk and clear my head."

When Samara had left the Great Hall everyone rounded on Severus. He held up his hands in surrender. "What!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Remus asked a bit shocked at the news.

"I didn't think anything of my personal life was anybodies business." Severus stated coolly. Minerva smacked him one the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"You git!" Hermione now understood the look of sadness. Samara felt that her brother was ashamed of her. Hermione glared at him and quickly left after his sister.

Hermione found her shortly sitting on the steps staring out over the grounds. Quietly she sat beside her. Hesitantly Hermione broke the silence.

"Would you like to go shopping with me later? We could pick you up clothes, and supplies for your lotions. Maybe have coffee and talk?" Hermione asked standing up.

"I'd like that." Samara nodded. She just might make new friends here.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: (patting down pockets) Nope, still don't own Harry Potter. Sniffle.

Flitwick's death had been an unexpected one. No daring mission for the Order, no attack on his home, just peacefully in his sleep. When Dumbledore approached Fred offering him the job, his first thought was no; but the more he thought about it, the more he liked it. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was his life, but with their growing popularity the twins had been forced to expand and hire a few extra hands. They now had a shop in Hogsmeade, both twins rotating which shop they watched. Steadily he was growing bored. The only thing that still held his interest was inventing new Wheezes. He left all the bookkeeping to George and Lee Jordan, after he really mucked up the numbers last fall. Talking with George, they had come up with a game plan. George would work the Diagon Alley shop, and Lee would run the Hogsmeade location with Fred. Dumbledore readily agreed to the terms. Now all he had to do was tell the rest of his family.

Opening the door to the Burrow, he was greeted with the sounds of a busy home and the smell of dinner. In the kitchen standing out in the sea of red hair was Harry's mess he called hair, and Hermione's curls. _ 'At least the whole family is here!' _Fred thought wearily.

"Fred, be a dear and help your brothers with the table." Molly ordered as she moved about the kitchen, weaving through all the bodies. Boy, was he gonna miss home.

Samara stood in the middle of her new room, surveying her handy work. Once she accepted the position, she was given a room in the staff hallway. The new room came with a livingroom that doubled up as a study, a bedroom with an adjoining bathroom and for her a workroom. All of her purchases from that morning carefully put away. With a dejected sigh Samara walked into her bathroom and began filling the tub for a bath. Pouring in some soap she walked back into the main room and grabbed the Muggle Studies textbook they were to be using. Severus had tossed it down beside her plate at dinner with the parting words of "Study up," before he vanished.

Samara was half way through the book when she realized the water had gone cold, and her skin had pruned. Donning on a bath robe, Samara unplugged the tub before walking back into the livingroom; her nose still buried in the book. A throat cleared the silence of the room. Screaming, Samara dropped the book. Severus stood behind her couch a scowl on his pale face.

"Stop screaming!" He came to stand in front of his half sister. Inwardly Severus smirked at how easy it was to scare his sister. '_Like taking candy from a baby._' He chuckled"Whoa! Hey, how'd you get in? I was under the assumption that no one could get in."

"Well you assumed wrong."

"Ya know, if I wanted a smart ass remark I'd ask for it." Samara crossed her arms, waiting for him to continue.

"School hasn't started. These doors don't lock until then." Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose as he lowered himself onto the couch. "Dumbledore has come up with a cover for you."

"Yeah!" Her interest peaked, Samara sat in the chair across from Severus. "Who am I to be?"

"You're taking this considerably well, what happened to the whole 'poor, poor me' attitude?"

"Oh, it's still there. I'm trying to think of this as a vacation, at least that way I'd be able to enjoy myself." Samara answered truthfully.

"Hmpf," shaking his head he continued, "Dumbledore thinks keeping your last name would be reckless, and giving you the last name of Snape is just as dangerous."

"The kids can just call me Professor Samara, no last name needed."

"Very well. You're cousins to Hermione, and for a change in class, there will be no magic used for the year."

"Smart. I didn't even think of that." Clapping her hands together she stood up. "Anything else?"

"No." Severus copied her. Walking him to the door Samara wished him a good night before closing the door. Really what she had wanted to do was give him a hug, like normal brothers and sisters. _'...Severus? Normal? Ha!' _Samara thought sadly. _'Though once, I'd just like him to show that he cares . . . and not just out of obligation.'_

Her book forgotten on the floor, Samara crawled into bed with thoughts of just how much reading she had to cover in two days.

The day of student arrival had come. The meeting that morning had been uneventful, given that a quarter of the teaching body had been absent. When Dumbledore introduced her and gave the cover story everyone bought it. _'Well, hopefully everyone bought it.'_ Samara mentally sighed as she made the journey to the school library. They had at least five hours before the sorting

ceremony, leaving her plenty of time to get some more reading done. She had devoured at least six books in the last two days. Some of the books on muggles were extremely funny and false, the others horribly accurate.

Quickly finding her needed section Samara pulled out a few books. Stacking them on the table behind her, she continued to look for more. Glancing up Samara noticed a very large book entitled 'Muggles: Fact and Fiction Through the Ages'. Her face broke out in a grin. She wanted that book. Badly.

Fred watched as the witch he was sent to fetch pulled the bookcase ladder, and in the process caught her robes in the wheel. Cursing she yanked off her robes, revealing Muggle attire. Slightly amused he watched as she struggled to free her robes, growling she climbed the ladder and stared at where she needed to be. Slowly walking farther into the library, Fred looked on as she stepped off the ladder and shimmed across the bookcase.

_'Almost there.' _Samara reached out and grasped her book. "Aha!" Her victory was short lived when her foot slipped from its small perch. A small 'EPP' escaped her throat as she fell. Her eyes snapped open when instead of hitting the ground she landed on someone. Her momentum knocking them both to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Groaning she raised up off the floor. Looking down she realized she was sitting on a pair of legs. Slowly her eyes wandered up the legs to a flat stomach hidden beneath a sweater, to broad shoulders. Oh, and the arms attached to those gorgeous shoulders, toned and long.

"Can I have my legs back?" Her heart skipped a beat when her brown eyes met his hazel gaze. He had brilliant red hair that fell slightly over his forehead. "Did you knock your head?"

"Wha..? Oh, no. I didn't, I mean I don't think so." Samara inwardly cursed herself.

"I wouldn't mind having a lovely lady like your self straddle me all day, but the kids will ask questions."

His words sank into Samara's befuddled brain. Blushing she stood up and took a few steps back. Fred stood up and dusted his bottom off.

"I'm Samara." Holding out her hand she added. "Muggle Studies Professor. Sorry 'bout crushing you."

"No worries mate," with an extravagant bow he continued, "Fred Weasley, Human Cushion."

"Thank you. Well I gotta go." Samara snatched up all her books. "See you around Fred."

"You can bet on it." Fred muttered as he watched her sway out of the library. Smacking his head, he groaned. He forgot to fetch her for Hermione. Dropping his head, he smirked as he saw her forgotten robes. A sly grin graced his face as he rescued the caught garment, a hostage for future use.

A/N: This is the first fan fiction that I've actually continued. Any advice, or crit is welcome (as long as it's not mean). I don't have a beta, so I apologize for any and all errors. I write like I talk…


End file.
